User blog:TacklWorld/Halcyon Operatives
DISCLAIMER This is not an official thing. This is only a fan work inspired by Academy's Halcyon/Phoenix Misfits. Thanks to Academy for creating the original blog post. Credit for other characters mentioned: *Excalibur belongs to Academyjr64. *Chef belongs to WarriorThatNeverSurrenders. *The Team TCPL belong to Shadoscorpion *The Team "Tyrants" belongs to SenorSensei *Gambler belongs to... me. Minister= : "Alright, it's go time, let's not mess this up." : -Minister at the start of The Blacksite Summary Minister is a former Halcyon Juggernaut, who is geared towards loud missions. Apparently was involved with the Steel Cove at some point in time, and has a fondness for the heavy weaponry side of things. Lost his eye while freelancing. Has switched sides to Phoenix due to Wren's attempted murder. Halcyon Days : "EVERYONE STAY DOWN!" : -Minister, at The Deposit The Freelancer The amount of money promised persuaded Minister to infiltrate a Police Station in search of important files for his employers. After encountering a citizen, he "asked politely for the password" (read: put a gun to the back of his head and threatened him) proceeding to just knock him out and leave him on the ground. While checking the evidence, he realized that his employers were involved with the Black Dawn incident, praising them for it. During the rest of the mission, he proceeded to "hack" into the sever room (typed in a password and installed spyware), murdered a police officer, and masqueraded as him. The Blacksite After recreating the trojan horse, but with a cargo container, he proceeded to exit said container, and began gunning down all the guards with a Sawblade. Needless to say, the alarm sounded, sending more SC to their doom. He handed his Raven over to Rose, and exploded two anti air guns at the behest of Rose. Halcyon moved to evac, and he exited Alaska with an empty Sawblade, and Rose, while leaving behind the worst disaster in Steel Cove history. The Financier Disregarding the physics of climbing up something with a machine gun and a thumper with an ammo vest on, Minister managed to climb to the top of Ryan Ross' Penthouse. He shot open the door, sounding the alarm, massacred all the guards, then blew open the Panic Room with the Thumper. Ryan shot at him a few times, before Minister decided to just hit him in the face with the machine gun. He bagged him, tore down all the paintings while under fire, drilled a safe open, stole a helicopter, and escaped. The Deposit Honestly, you know how a loud run goes, right? Minister stashed his weapons in his bag, managed to stealth to the thermite, somehow, took the thermite, and went through the front door. With a Sawblade. He got many hostages, giving Rose a lot of time to stall the cops, ID'd the box, and escaped via Motorbike, with the box, of course. The Lakehouse After hiking for 2 hours to the Lakehouse with a machine gun and grenade launcher on his hip, he finally made it to the rendezvous, where Survivor and Athena, and Owl were waiting . He conversed with them about the plan, before he ran inside, shot the glass open (which triggered the alarm) and blew open the sealed door. Owl followed him in while Survivor and Athena covered them. Owl shot the breaker with her sniper, allowing them access to the servers. A gunship flew in preventing their escape, and unleashing a torrent of fire upon Survivor and Minister while they were attempting to get the servers to the boat. Owl shot the gunship down, and they all made an escape on the boat. Dedication Minister conversed with Wren after digging a hole, talking about Jackdaw, and their pasts. After asking who the person in the bag was, Wren shot him three times in the back, revealing that he knew about his traitor status, only being saved by Jackdaw. After waking up in a hospital bed, he was informed about some work to do. From The Ashes : "Y'know, I never thought I'd be raiding a Halcyon location a couple of years ago." : "Great to know, Minister. Let's just get this over with before your trigger finger gets itchy." : -Minister and Pitfall talking. The Withdrawal Minister ran this operation with Pitfall and Athena, acting as a backup incase stealth failed. It didn't, so he never got to open fire with the SAWBLADE. The mission was a success. Misc The Killhouse After Rose was freed from Wargate, Minister began running the Killhouse solo. He currently has the slowest time, at 12 minutes. This is probably due to the fact that he set up tons of defenses BEFORE planting the drill. Operative Weaponry The Linked Barrage The Entrance Maker The Conductor's Baton |-|Survivor= : '' "Alarm's sounded, go loud!"'' : -Survivor when someone inevitably makes a mistake. Summary Survivor is a Halcyon Commando, who always has a plan for when things go sideways. Quite the prepper, and is always ready for both stealth and loud. Under Halcyon Employ The Freelancer The money promised was too high for Survivor to pass up. He stealthed through the police station in record time, persuaded a civilian to "give up the password peacefully", and managed to assault a police officer, and giving the operator on the other side a great excuse for why he heard shouting and a body hitting the floor. No-one bothered to check the computer for Spyware either. GREAT DETECTIVE WORK, cops. Halcyon (Cinematic) After getting a call from a familiar number, he was formally employed into Halcyon, being promised global opportunities. And also his pay got through which was the main reason why he said yes. The Blacksite Managed to sneak through Wargate until a curious guard took a closer look at him, and decided to radio in. After Survivor already knocked out someone and talked to the operator on the other side. Needless to say, the guard was quickly shot to death, and the operator sounded the alarm. Survivor shot his way through the rest of the mission, giving Rose his RAVEN, and just barely avoiding death. After said mission, he made sure to replace his S97 with a more capable MM20. The Financier Having clambered onto Ryan's Penthouse with a grapple hook, Survivor proceeded to steal someone's uniform, get close to Ryan, hold him up, ask for the safe, get the hard drive, knock him out, and slip back down, all within the space of a few minutes. The Deposit Survivor did not participate in this operation, due to the fact that he was busy with another Phoenix location named by Ryan. The Lakehouse Survivor was the first to make it to the location, followed by Athena, and Owl. Minister was the last to appear. They conversed for a while about the plan, and decided on a loud approach. Minister blew up the heavily secured door, while Survivor and Athena covered them. As Steel Cove were mown down, a gunship arrived, forcing them to assist in the takedown of the chopper. They all made an escape on the boat. Under New Management Dedication After Wren was shot and killed by Jackdaw, Survivor was contacted, and told to go into hiding, and to cut ties with Halcyon. Misc The Killhouse Survivor currently holds the record for the fastest run out of the six operatives at 1:20. Pitfall has accused the Killhouse of being biased, as Survivor spawned next to the vault, and a guard had a red keycard next to his starting position. Weaponry The Bandit's Cleansweep The Halcyon Multi-Tool |-|Highlander= : "Which way do you want the door, intact, or gone?" : -Highlander when asked to open a door. Summary Highlander is a Halcyon Breacher, who tends to take her job less seriously than most. Armed with a S97 and F57, she is prepared for both sides of the job, be it stealth or loud. Within Halcyon The Freelancer ...Do I really have to- Let's just skip over this, since I don't think you'd like listening to yet another silenced RAVEN shoot two people. Again. The Blacksite After being hired by Halcyon, Highlander was sent onto Wargate to free Rose by any means necessary. Stealthing her way into the cellblock, the ruse was discovered when one of the guards went upstairs, and noticed a lock burnt apart. Highlander got to the cells, opened them all, got Rose her Raven, and blew apart the AA Guns, wondering what the heck Jake's Pizza's all about. The Financier After 2 long years of working with Halcyon, they set a mission to attack Ryan Ross. Disregarding the physics of a single grappling hook and the visibility of Highlander's silenced F57, nevertheless, she got onto the penthouse. She proceeded to rewire the powerbox, knock out a guard, steal their uniform, open the door, ask Ryan politely where the safe is (read: aimed her F57 at him and asked nicely for the code and location), opened said safe, stole the contents, and proceeded to knock out and bag Ryan, climbing down and ensuring mission success. The Deposit Highlander worked with Owl for the op. Owl was in charge of hacking the computers to get the code, and the ID, while Highlander fried the sensors whenever needed. There was a close call when a guard caught on to Owl on the first floor, but due to a stroke of luck, nobody noticed the suppressed UP9 shot, or the body hitting the floor. Yeah, I'm not sure how either. They got the stash and escaped. The Lakehouse Highlander did NOT participate in the mission, but they did provide the explosives for it. Curiously, they went dark after the operation was complete. Into The Flame Dedication Highlander was given the same message to go dark, and so she did. Curiously, an explosion was issued at a warehouse in the woods. Misc The Killhouse Currently Highlander stands on 4th place in the standings, at a modest 4 minutes. Weaponry The Secondary Opinion The Firebug's Nailgun (yoinked from Survivor) |-|Owl= : "Y'know, I'm not really feeling like being shot today, try not to trip the alarms." : -Owl, at the start of a mission. Summary Owl is a former Halcyon Infiltrator, who tends to stay back and handle things from the sidelines. She's taken up the CH-A, and is able to provide cover fire quickly and steadily. Halcyon Operative : "Did I just..." : -Owl, after shooting down the Gunship. The Freelan- NO. Let's not repeat this again. The Blacksite After being briefed on the op, Owl was shipped off to Wargate via cargo container, re-enacting Wren's play of the Trojan Horse. Once inside, Owl snuck through the facility, managing to fake a transfer away from the prison via computer, with Rose in tow. Steel Cove noticed after the fact that their commander had a bullet in their head, several guards lay dead in the cargo container, and that whoever did it probably only had a UP9, due to the 9mm embedded in the guards. Needless to say, security was beefed up a notch or two. The Financier After two, long and hard years of working with Halcyon, they finally got a lead on the shadow organization that has been hitting their interests, funded by Ryan Ross. Owl decided to team up with Athena for this mission. Once they were on Ryan's penthouse, the mission proceeded as a stealth mission would, before things went horribly wrong once Athena knocked out Ryan Ross. Long story short, someone called the cops once they saw a body, and they had to steal a chopper. Ryan Ross "mysteriously" fell off and died of his own accord, and the duo made it out. The Deposit Information on this operation will be dispensed once the roster is complete. That said, read Highlander's entry on this. The Lakehouse Owl acted as the third operative on this op. Owl followed Minister into the basement, blowing open the security door, and helping to carry the servers over. After being shot a few too many times by the gunship, she pulled out her CH-A and killed the pilot, sending it spiraling into the water. They made an escape on the boat. FIREBIRD, ARIZONA Dedication After Wren's unfortunate death at the hands of Jackdaw, she was sent a message to go into hiding, because her squad was compromised. Which she did. Misc Weaponry The Hacker's Derringer The Vanguard's Division The Killhouse Owl currently sits at third place, with 3:30 on the clock. |-|Athena= : "I, are you kidding me? Alright then..." : -Athena, if the alarms sounded on Ryan Ross's Penthouse. Summary Athena is a current Phoenix agent, working as a skilled Technician. Whenever things go wrong, she's there to help pick up the pieces. She has a love for the RAVEN, and uses it often. To supplement a high powered secondary, she uses the CH-A as well, deigning to use the CBR-C for more close combat situations. Underground Undercover : "As easy as 1, 2- whoops" : -Athena "accidentally" throwing Ryan Ross off the roof. The Blacksite After being hired into Halcyon to replace a few deceased operatives, she was chosen along with Pitfall to run this op. Within Wargate, an attentive ear could hear silenced pistol shots, and bodies hitting the floor. Something gave away the fact that there was an intruder inside, so Pitfall and Athena got their armor on, and got to the supply room, blowing open the AA guns, allowing an escape. The Financier Athena ran this op with Owl. After climbing onto the penthouse, things went smoothly until Ryan Ross took a look outside, and saw them. Before he could run to the panic room, Athena knocked him out, and told Owl to look for the Safe. Then the alarm sounded, and Athena, in retaliation, tossed Ryan off the roof. Owl got the hard drive, and started the chopper, while Athena defended with her CBR-C, eventually getting the chopper into the air, with the objectives complete. The Deposit Athena didn't run this op, as she was busy with another Phoenix location. The Lakehouse Athena acted as the 4th operative. Athena assisted with keeping the SC occupied while Minister and Owl got the server. She took out the Shredder with a headshot, and managed to get a lot of intel into Halcyon hands. Traitor's Brand : "Finally, back into the swing of things..." : -Athena, at the beginning of The Withdrawal Dedication After the events of the cutscene, she was marked for death, as part of Rose's squad, and being named as a double agent. So, she burnt her safehouse, and went into hiding. The Withdrawal (just wait SHHH) Misc Weaponry High Powered Problem Solver (LS6X scope attached. Suppressor, and Laser attached) Close Quarters Combat Rifle (T4XS scope attached. Canted Sights also attached. Ergo Grip, and Suppressor) Mentor's Reminder (Suppressor attached. Matte colored, along with a laser.) Standard Issue Halcyon Handgun (Suppressed, with laser. Only used as last resort.) The Shadow War : "'''How did I manage that.'"'' : -Athena, after taking out 3 operatives on Cape May. At the start of the Shadow War, Athena acted as defense on the Montreal and Cape May safehouses, which took upon many attacks. She also defended Woodford, before it was demolished in a brutal battle that took the lives of almost every attacker and defender. After the events of 2015/05/16, where her allegiance was revealed, she switched sides to Phoenix, and assisted in the defense of the Swansea werehouse, and the Calais safehouse. |-|Pitfall= : "I don't think I need to tell you that unless you comply, your chances of survival go down drastically." : -Pitfall threatening the Halcyon Bank Manager in The Withdrawal Summary Pitfall is a Phoenix Thief, working inside of Halcyon to steal secrets and information. His stealth skills allow him to get in and out of places unnoticed, and with barely any sign he was there. A good thief never leaves home without a good weapon, and he uses the K45 as his main gun. Infiltration : "You know how hard it is to get blood out of this suit?" : "We're about to get into a gunfight, and you're worried about a '''SUIT?'"'' : -Pitfall and Athena, after hearing the alarms sound on The Blacksite The Blacksite After being hired into Halcyon to replace a dead operative, Pitfall and Athena were chosen to rescue Rose. Pitfall only brought Scout Armor, and a K45 on this mission. Once they got to Rose, the alarm sounded. Both of them got on their armor, and shot their way through the complex. Pitfall grabbed the Proximity Mines, and used them to cover the Supply Room, while Athena set off the AA Gun explosives. They eventually escaped. The Financier Pitfall did not participate in the mission, as he was off on a Joint Operation. The Deposit Pitfall was the one who managed to get the location of the Cincinnati bank, and acted as the stealthy escape driver. The Lakehouse After the completion of this mission, Pitfall was nowhere to be found. Back On The Grid : "Alright, what's the target?" : "We're sending a message. Hitting Halcyon where it counts, their finances. We got a location on one of their banks. Hope you like California, cause that's where you're headed." : -Pitfall and Minister talking about the upcoming op. The Withdrawal Pitfall ran this operation with Athena and Minister. Athena dealt with the servers, while Pitfall disabled the camera operator and the metal detectors.. After dealing with those two, Athena and Pitfall met the manager, took the guards hostage, made the manager open the vault, before knocking them out. Athena disabled the door sensors, making the job trivial. MISC Weaponry ''Old Reliable'' Modified for any occasion. Usually suppressed. |-|Joint Operations= SEALED FOLLOWING THE EVENTS OF 2015/05/16. This has been unsealed following the events of 2015/07/17. The team of operatives here have engaged in several joint operations with other teams. The list is down here. : "Alright, we've gotten a heavily fortified airfield, lots of enemy guards around it, and only 2 people to do it. Let's get to it." : "No need to sound so chipper about our incoming demise, Minister." : -Operatives Minister and Wisecrack at the beginning of the op. Operation Synopsis Operation Silent Skies was a joint operation undertaken by Halcyon Operatives Minister and Wisecrack. The operation goal was to take down an Phoenix operated airfield in rural Texas. Mission Objectives Destruction of enemy operations in the area Completed Disruption of Phoenix Supply Lines Completed Plan A: Sneaking in * Get into the airfield * Sabotage enemy planes (0/6) * Wait for takeoff * Detonate explosives * Escape Plan B: Heavy Assault *Get the thermite *Burn the outside wall *Prevent any planes from taking off *Hold out for Falcon to arrive *Escape Mission Outcome : "We've got a runner, a plane's attempting to take off!" : "Clip their wings, now!" : -Rose, informing the operatives of the planes. Wisecrack elected to go with Plan B, which Minister echoed. The thermite burnt the wall easily, allowing entry, but alerting everyone in the base. The timetable for this operation was strict, as SWAT teams were inbound, and were to arrive within 15 minutes. No Phoenix planes got off the ground with their cargo, as the sheer volume of fire tore through their wings quickly. Falcon got to the evac point on time, and both operatives made their great escape. The mission was a success, with all objectives accomplished, and Phoenix supply lines crippled. Mission Lines Plan B : "A plane's gotten off the ground!" : "Don't let any more through or this whole operation's finished!" : -Rose, when a plane gets through. : "We've got problems inbound!" : "Heavy Phoenix troops sighted coming your way!" : -Rose, when an Phoenix Aegis gets called in. : "You getting tired of Phoenix troops? No?" : "Knock them all down!" : -Rose, when the second wave comes by. : "All planes confirmed down! Where's our evac?" : "Falcon's on his way, along with some flares on him." : "And that struck him as a good idea?" : "Never mind that, just focus on keeping yourself alive! He'll be here in a few minutes!" : -Minister, Rose, and Wisecrack when the Hold Out objective is reached. : "Falcon's here, get to the evac point!" : -Rose, when evacuation is available. Plan A : "Hold on, we've gotten eyes on a convoy." : "Is it hostile?" : "It's SWAT, connect the dots." : -When 9 minutes pass. : "You'd best speed it up, the convoy's almost here." : -12 minutes in, 3 minute before stealth is broken. : "Boom goes the dynamite!" : "That's gonna leave the clean up crew some work to do." : "Maybe congratulate yourselves once you're on the chopper? Falcon's nearby, get to the evacuation before SWAT gets here." : -Minister and Wisecrack after detonating the explosives. Rose interjects. - Deliberation= Deliberation was a cutscene taking place on July 25, 2014. Summary At the Halcyon warehouse, all the members of the team are around doing their thing. All except Survivor, who comes in, and tells them all to get ready. They've gotten a new mission coming in, centered around a building in downtown Montreal. Minister asks how they got the info, and Survivor waves away the question. Pitfall decides to ask about the information on the target. Survivor answers that it's a Search and Burn operation. They all leave the warehouse, with sights on the building. Appearing Characters * Halcyon Team 45 "Minutemen" ** Minister ** Athena ** Pitfall ** Survivor ** Highlander ** Owl Script Halcyon Safehouse. Minister is methodically loading rounds into the SAWBLADE magazine, Owl's checking the sights on her CH-A, Highlander's checking a block of C4 in her hand, and Pitfall's putting the suppressor on his K45, while Athena's fiddling with a blowtorch. (Survivor bursts in through the door. Everybody's on high alert. Survivor raises his hands.) Survivor: I've got something to say, we've got a new mission. Minister: What's the area? Survivor: Downtown, in Montreal. It's inside a skyscraper, so we're going high profile with this. If- Highlander: So, no explosives? Survivor: You want to level the whole place AND get the national guard on us? Not likely. Minister: Alright, how'd you know about the place? Survivor: It's a new Phoenix location, who cares? Pitfall: Alright, what's the objective? Survivor: Search and Burn. The mission coordinator's got a lead on a possible Phoenix op being run out of one of the floors, up near the roof. Falcon's gonna get us in, but once we're there, the only way out is probably down. If we're going loud, the cops are going to lock down roads. Once that happens, we're gonna have to rely on our alternate escape. Hope you're not afraid of heights. Highlander: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do it. I have dibs on the thermite. (Highlander walks over to her motorbike, and puts on her helmet.) Minister: Guess it's go time. (Minister claps to get their attention.) Come on, let's get a move on people! (Highlander's motorbike exits the warehouse, Minister and Pitfall walk over to the van, while Athena and Survivor take the other motorbikes. Owl comes along with the van.) Trivia * This cutscene involves all operatives, but does not involve Athena or Owl in a speaking role. * This cutscene officially reveals the name of the team, "Minutemen" in a corner of the screen at the beginning. - Burning Ember= : "...you sure you won't bring the whole building down?" : "Relax, relax, probably won't destroy the WHOLE building... just a few floors." : "Perfect." : -Operatives Minister and Highlander talking about the special thermite. Operation Synopsis Operation Burning Ember was a joint operation undertaken by two teams, Minutemen and Tungsten. The goal of the op was to destroy two Phoenix Operations in the same building. Minutemen Objectives Destabilization of Phoenix Command Denial of Enemy Intelligence Flow Plan A: The Rooftop * Open up the rooftop door. * Get into Maintenance. * Break into enemy floor. * Eliminate hostile operatives. * Hack into laptops. * Escape undetected. Plan B: The Fast Way * Plant thermite on the roof * Wait for the rooftop to be burnt through. * Take out all hostile targets. * Steal laptops. * Await Falcon's arrival * Take out enemy reinforcements * Take out enemy helicopter * Escape with mission objectives Tungsten Objectives '' Prevention of Enemy Reinforcement '' '' Denial of Service to Phoenix Forces '' Cutting the Wire * Get into the building * Hold up the Chief of Security * Get into the server room * Disrupt internet across the board * Get into the Secure Room * Eliminate all hostiles. * Stop calls from coming in * Destroy servers. * Wait for Minutemen to complete objective * Escape. Mission Roles Minutemen Team *Minister (Mission Leader, Assault Team, Attacker) *Highlander (Assault Team, Defender) *Survivor (Stealth/Assault Team, Attacker) *Pitfall (Stealth Team, Defender) Tungsten Team *Claymore (Mission Leader, Backup Assault Team) *Night Wolf (Stealth Division, Stealth Team) *Winternight (Stealth Division, Stealth Team) *Vanguard (Assault Division, Backup Assault Team) Mission Coordinators * Owl (Minutemen Assault Coordinator) * Athena (Minutemen Mission Overseer) * Wisecrack (Tungsten Assault Coordinator) * Howitzer (Tungsten Mission Overseer) Mission Outcome : "Watch it, you've got an enemy chopper coming in!" : "If you can't take it down, hold out for a few more minutes!" : -Owl upon seeing the Phoenix chopper. Minister elected to go with Plan B. Highlander placed the thermite, alerting the building's private security to the roof. Pitfall and Highlander acted as defense on the op, while Minister and Survivor waited for the thermite to burn through. Tungsten acted as a buffer for the security, redirecting it, and halting them on the way there. Once the second thermite was burnt, Survivor and Minister rushed in and eliminated all threats. The laptops were successfully hacked, but Phoenix came in with a Huey, harassing the operatives with frequent movements and sniper attacks. Eventually, Falcon arrived, and Owl sniped the enemy chopper out of the air. Falcon landed for their escape, and Tungsten made their escape into the crowd. Mission Lines : "...Did your thermite just burn through several floors?" : "So it worked perfectly, I don't see the problem" : "You overdid it, we can't get to our floor!" : "Oh shush, we got another can at the helipad." : -Operatives Survivor and Highlander during Plan B. : "Hold on, I'm here. Let's see how they like the taste of 7.62!" : "There goes the Phoenix Budget. Choppers are expensive, y'know?" : "Athena, please get back on task. Enemy chopper's down, get to extraction." : -Coordinators Athena and Owl arriving for extraction. : "...So we're working with Tungsten? Good team." : "Several other teams we could've worked with. That other team was certainly up to the task." : "Ahem? We have a mission to do here. Both of you, get to work." : "Yes, of course mo- : "Highlander no" : "Sheesh, no need to be a killjoy Owl." : -Possible lines at the beginning of the mission. : "Thermite's down, get ready to defend!" : "Howitzer here, the security board just lit up like a christmas tree. You're gonna have lots of security on you soon." : -Once the thermite is placed. - Hunter= Hunter was a cutscene taking place on August 13th 2014. Summary Inside the Halcyon Safehouse, Minister and Survivor are talking. They mention that Phoenix's gone strangely quiet. Too quiet, in fact. They go over the current map, noticing certain area's that have gone untouched. Cut to Athena and Owl, poring over maps in the living room. Highlander's on the couch, S97 held loosely, while Pitfall's leaning on one of the side doors. The door is suddenly blown open via breaching charge. Several Phoenix troops file into the house, but are beaten back by the crew. Minister and Survivor come out to see the carnage. They then decide as a group to find another safehouse. Script (Minister and Survivor are both on opposite sides of the table. They're looking over the maps of the district they're in. Minister: ...So there's no operations in the district? Survivor: What you see is what's going on. No word on the Phoenix ops. Minister: And we've gotten no new news in say, Montreal, or Cape May? Survivor: Cape May got hit at the same time Burning Ember started. Assault was beaten back, though. Minister: Huh. So, we've got a silent organization, no signs of them preparing for something. You think they just went to ground, or? Survivor: I dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be good. (Cut to Athena and Owl, S97 and Raven on the table. Highlander's got a S97, and Pitfall's K45's in his hand.) Athena: That makes no sense, though... Owl: What does? Athena: Just... it really doesn't. How could they... (A word assembles itself on the middle of the screen. It's a random color, but the word stays the same. ' B R E A C H '. The door is blown open, Highlander flips the table over to face the door, Pitfall gets to the nearest wall, and aims his gun around the corner, and the duo looking over maps grab their weapons and aim at the door. Phoenix troopers move in. They are mowed down, one by one. By the time the assault ends, there's quite a few bodies at the front door. Survivor and Minister get to the living room. Survivor: Hey, I heard gunfire what's... Minister: Dang, missed all the fun. Survivor: ...This safehouse's compromised. Pack up, we're leaving. (The team wordlessly gathers their things, on edge from the attack. Police sirens ring out in the distance.) Minister: ...Alright, you know the drill. We've got to get to the other Safehouse, and fast. Split up into two groups, and get to the secondary safehouse without being spotted. Got it? Let's move people, we don't have time to waste! (END) - Double Time= : "We got a lead on the guys that hit our safehouse a few days ago. They've situated themselves on the docks. From what Athena and Pitfall's recon turned up, they've been stepping up security a lot. Radios, silenced S97s, check in proceedures, maglocked doors, they've got it. As long as this operation is still going, they're gonna keep sending intel to their bosses. They took our safehouse from us, so let's return the favor and destroy this safehouse." :: -Mission Description Operation Synopsis Double Time was a unoffical operation undertaken by Halcyon Team Minutemen in revenge for the loss of their previous safe house. Athena and Pitfall ran Recon and Overwatch for the op, leaving Minister and Highlander, along with Owl and Survivor to run the op. Mission Objective Destruction of Enemy Operation in Area Enemy Unknown *Destroy communications via powerbox *Take out outer guards. *Break in. *Burn the servers. *Eliminate or Extract the HVT. *Make a clean getaway. Double Down *Grab C4 from the van. *Place it at vital areas around the house. *Hit the detonator. *Destroy laptops and servers. *Burn the files *Set the building ablaze. *Eliminate the HVT. *Take out the enemy armored truck. *Extract. Mission Roles Operatives *Minister (Mission Leader, Assault Team. Backup) *Owl (Overwatch. Stealth Division. Sharpshooter) *Survivor (Stealth Division, Communications Disruption *Highlander (Assault Team, Explosives Expert.) Mission Coordinators *Athena (Assault Coordinator) *Pitfall (Objective Coordinator) Mission Outcome Minister and Highlander acted as backup incase stealth ended. Survivor went in solo, seamlessly ghosting throughout the place. Until he slipped up, and the doors magnetically locked automatically. Once the alarms were tripped, the team had no choice but to plant C4 around the place, collapsing the side of the building, but allowing an escape for Survivor, who had burnt the files in the meantime. Once the building was set afire, it was a simple matter for Owl to snipe out the escaping HVT, and for the team to make their escape on the van. Mission Lines : "Oi, watch it! You wanna go in without the communications cut? Be my guest, don't come crying to me about being shot to death." : -Pitfall warning the operatives if they tried to destroy the maglocks before disrupting communications. : "BOOM!" : "I... wow I can see the fireworks from here. I see unmarked vans coming your way, get this operation sorted quickly." : -Highlander and Athena reacting to the explosion. : "Y'know, I lost a lotta stuff in the evacuation. How about we pay that back tenfold?" : "Owl, there's a lot of differences between useful things and useless trinkets. : "Take that back now" : -Owl and Highlander banter at mission start. : "..I have a feeling we could've called in a different team to deal with this." : "Like who? No offense, but I don't really trust that Chef guy as far as I can throw him." : "Neutron seems like a good choice." : "And Assassin isn't? Though, he does creep me out" : "Heck, why not throw the Tyrants into the mix?" : "Ahem? Important mission here? Basically the only reason we're out here?" : "Just saying, just saying. Fine, we'll get to it. Send my regards to them, anyways." : -Rare dialogue at mission start. : "Something just rolled up to the front, it-" : "It has explosive ammunition! Take cover!" : "If you can't pierce the armor, better grab some C4 and place it on the truck." : -Athena warning of the Armored Truck. : "Those vans aren't SWAT! They're Phoenix operatives! Deadline's over, we're changing the timetable. Get this operation wrapped up, and fast before your escape route's cut off by the troops." : -Athena warning of the incoming reinforcements 8 minutes in. : "You're surrounded by Phoenix, the van's not an option!" : "I'm calling in Falcon, clean the area out for the extraction!" : -Athena when the map is surrounded. : "That's a HVT right there. Would be nice if you could take him alive. We could certainly use the info." : -Pitfall upon sighting the HVT. Trivia *This mission is the first to reference different operative teams. Namely, they mention the Leader of the lustitia group by name, Halcyon Team 239 "Tyrants", and two operatives, Neutron and Assassin. - Backtrack= Backtrack is a cinematic taking place on August 31, 2014. Summary Inside the secondary Halcyon Safehouse, Minister is stood by the radio, while Athena attempts to repair it. Survivor comes into the basement, and converses with Minister about the current situation. Athena suddenly exclaims that the radio is finished, and Minister tells her to tune into the Halcyon Frequency. After a few moments of radio static, it is revealed that the Las Vegas safehouse has been demolished entirely, and that several important files have been stolen, which could severely cripple Halcyon operations in the US. They mention that the Assault Team that hit them has a main base somewhere, and that it's a veritable fortress. There is a brief silence, before Minister asks Survivor to assemble a team, and that they should probably call in another one to assist. Survivor nods and runs upstairs, while Minister unfolds the bipod on his SAWBLADE and places it on a table facing the stairs. He asks Athena to act as Mission Coordinator on the op. Athena agrees, and begins to help fortify the room. Meanwhile, upstairs, Survivor calls over Owl, Pitfall, and Highlander to come over. He says that they've gotten a new mission in the Las Vegas AO. He very pointedly mentions to Highlander that no, this isn't a loud mission, and that silence is important in this op. He finally says that this mission is of the utmost importance. If the files get sent to Phoenix's main force, Halcyon's done for. Script (Athena and Minister are stood in the basement of a house somewhere. It is very spacious, with servers arrayed at the wall to the side of them. Athena is sitting down, attempting to get the radio fixed, while Minister stands guard with his Raven ready to fire at any unauthorized intruders.) Minister: No luck? Athena: Gimme more time, and I'll get this fixed. Minister: Alright. (Survivor opens the door slowly, with his hands up. Minister relaxes upon seeing him, waving him inside.) Survivor: Alright, any progress? Minister: Nope. Radio's busted, I think. Survivor: Shame. We did a number on the Phoenix troops here, didn't we? Minister: Yep. We sent a message to them. Don't think they'll be finding this safehouse anytime soon. Survivor: So, they've gone dark again? Minister: More like we're out of the loop. Heck, for all we know, they could've started a war by now. Survivor: Not like they haven- Athena: I got it! Minister: You know the drill, tune it to the Halcyon Frequency. (Athena turns the dial, moving it to the secret frequency that marks Halcyon Operations.) Radio: This is Halcyon Team Victor Lima, we just got assaulted, please advise. Radio: Repeat, this is Victor Lima, we have a urgent code foxtrot, please advise, over. Minister: Athena, can we broadcast to the frequency? Athena: Transmitter on our end's busted. Best we can do is transmit them lots of static. Radio: Is anyone on this frequency? My whole team is dead, and they've stolen the important files! Radio: VL, this is Gambler, restate your last. Radio: They have the files, repeat, Phoenix has the files! I don't know where they're going, but I have a feeling they're based out somewhere in Vegas! If those files get back to the main Phoenix HQ... Radio: Calm down. Can you tell us a location of the Phoenix op? Radio: I have NO idea where they are exactly, but they've camouflaged themselves in the industrial district. If the team you send, goes loud, we could bring down the entirety of the US Armed Forces on our heads! Radio: Roger that. We are checking all teams and seeing whether they could assist at this time. (Minister turns to Survivor.) Minister: Assemble a team. We'll need two for this one. And try to do it steathily, alright? Survivor: Got it. ('' Survivor moves upstairs. Minister gets his SAWBLADE out and unfolds the bipod, proceeding to place it on one of the tables facing the door.) Minister: Athena, ready to act as mission coordinator on this one? Athena: I always am. Now, let's get to work. (''Upstairs, Survivor waves Owl, Pitfall, and Highlander over.) Survivor: We've got a situation. The Las Vegas AO is our target for our next mission, but we gotta do it silently. Highlander: No explos- Survivor: No. Not today. We'll need you for the sensors and certain doors, however. Survivor: This mission is of the utmost importance. We're on a deadline here. If the enemy manages to send the files to their higher ups? Survivor: We can all be safe in the fact that we'll be dead before we'll know it. - Crimson Raid= : "Right now, we're on a deadline. As of August 31st, Phoenix now has active possession of files relating to major safehouses and global operations. Your job is to make sure those files never get to their higher ups. I don't care if you have a grudge against certain operatives or not, put that aside because if their little operation is a success and they transmit the files? We're marked for death." : -Mission Description. Operation Synopsis Operation Crimson Raid was a Halcyon operation undertaken by teams Minutemen and Stranger. Mission Objectives Denial of Intel. Prevention of leak. Mission Plan * Find the compound * Get inside the correct compound. * Eliminate inner guards. * Take the Phoenix Commander Hostage * Get them to open the Server Room * Quickly eliminate all hostiles inside * Begin deletion of important files * Extract Mission Outcome Both objectives were completed successfully, and without raising the alarm. The timing was of the utmost importance, as too early would've raised some questions, and too late would've been a failure. Both teams extracted successfully. Stranger Team was involved in another operation meant to draw attention away from this op. Mission Lines : "Try to remember here, silence is key. Please don't tell me you let Highlander bring C4 to the mission." : "uhhh nope totally didn't i don't have several blocks of c4 on me athena" : "Just don't let her detonate them. Owl, you're now on lookout duty." : "What a promotion, thanks..." : -Mission Start Banter : "I think this is a first for Phoenix. Actually giving us a challenge." : "Oooh, bet it's the one on the right!" : "I'll put down 10 dollars for that." : -Rare mission start banter : "Highlander dang it I owe you 10 dollars, now" : "Wait, that was actually the compound?" : "Let us never speak of this again." : -Athena and Highlander. : "Guards are down, get in there Survivor" : "Yay, I get to go threaten someone." : "Trust me, it's a lot harder than holding a gun to someone's head." : "Speaking from experience Pitfall?" : "You'll never know" : -Pitfall and Survivor once guards are eliminated : "Alright, door's ope-" : "That's a lot of Phoenix." : "What're you waiting for? DEAL WITH THEM." : -When the Phoenix Server Room is opened : "Athena I'm not a computer expert, enlighten me why we can't just shoot the computer." : "Are you suggesting you shoot the monitor? That's not the computer..." : "Just saying. Installing the viewer now." : -Rare mission objective banter : "Alright Minutemen, Stranger's started their loud op." : "That explains the flames and police cars screaming by." : "Just get to extraction before you give me a headache." : -When all objectives are complete. }} This team has also participated in operations against Halcyon Interests. (From herein, this is a new alternate universe of Entry Point for all intents and purposes. It should not be taken as canon, and I will create new canon compliant Phoenix operations once the game is complete.) : "You really poked the bear. Halcyon's on the road to revenge, so why don't we slow them down? We have eyes on Victor Lima's safehouse. They are a critical team to Halcyon. Good for us, really. We've tracked them down to a cabin in the woods. Do make sure not to get lost in it again... Anyways, it is important that Victor Lima is... decommissioned by any means possible. That means, it's just like old times. Phoenix is getting better with every day, try not to stumble on the road to victory." : -Mission Description Operation Synopsis Operation Crossed Wires was a mission undertaken by Team Minutemen. The objective was to take out Team Victor Lima, a team of Halcyon loyalists. Mission Objectives *Get to the cabin *Deactivate sensors. *Get inside. *Extract/Eliminate Victor Lima. *Wait for Pitfall to extract. (If the mission goes loud) *Get into the garage *Find the armored car keys *Escape. Mission Outcome Targets were successfully neutralized, by members Minister and Survivor. Alarm was tripped, sending Halcyon Reinforcements to the cabin. Of note were Team Gambler, who arrived to take charge, not directly taking part in combat. Minutemen extracted via the armored car, as risking Pitfall in a firefight zone was simply not worth the risk. No information was garnered from this - I would've preferred them alive rather than dead, - but Minutemen did take out a vital Halcyon Team. Mission Lines : "..send my regards to Excalibur." : "Can I ask why?" : "...We've got bigger problems to settle, nevermind." : -Rare mission start dialogue. : "Huh. And here I thought I was a freelancer. Guess that ended when I joined." : "Yeah well, still your mission coordinator, Minister. Get to work, and quickly." : -Banter between Athena and Minister. : "Sensors are down. We can go in and out without raising the alarm." : "Good. Follow the objectives, and hopefully this'll go off without a hitch." : -Athena after Survivor breaks the sensors. : "Huh. That's weird. Why am I hearing alarms, and seeing multiple troops on the way to your location?" : "...there was a terrible accident." : -Athena and Minister, when alarms are tripped. : "A van full of operatives just pulled up on the scene. Get ready, Minutemen." : -Assault Warning : "...This is bad. Gambler just arrived on scene. They're rallying the troops. :They're going to try and siege you. :There should be an armored car in the garage. :Get in, and use that to escape." : -Athena when the stealth escape fails. : "Wait, what? Hold on, seems like they're setting something up outside." : "I wouldn't stick around too long, they're planning something. : -Athena after 10 minutes have passed in loud. : "Oh" : "'''They've got a mortar set up'"'' : "You need to get out of there, now! They're about to start shelling you!" : -Athena after 15 minutes. - Allegiance= Allegiance is a cinematic taking place on January 20th, 2018. Summary Minister is leaning against a wall on a penthouse. Owl's on the outside, looking through the rangefinder at a building. Survivor stands by the chopper, while Athena's getting a power box repaired. Highlander walks up to the group, and tells them about a new development in the area. Halcyon's stepping up operations. Unmarked vans are becoming more apparent. Just then, Owl pipes up with news. The building power's gone dark. Tungsten's started their operation. Minister pulls out another rangefinder, and watches the operation. Survivor asks Athena whether he should start up the chopper just in case. A side of the building goes up in flames. Minister gets a call, and he answers it. Team Leader of Tungsten, Wisecrack hurriedly asks for support, before having to hang up as gunfire is heard. Tracers go up into the sky. Minister tells Survivor to start up the chopper, and tells Highlander and Pitfall to come with him. Owl decides to act as sniper support, while Athena runs coordination duties. Minister gets on the chopper, along with Pitfall. Highlander decides to get on the skids, and Minister hands her his Thumper, while wielding his RAVEN. The chopper flies over to the building, leaving Owl, with her CH-A at the ready, and Athena, with her laptop connected to the building security. Transcript (Minister leans on a wall of a familiar penthouse. Owl's at the railing, looking over at one of the buildings, while Survivor's standing next to the chopper. Athena is busy repairing the sensors to care much.) Minister: ...so about the Iustita Group, they still active? Owl: As far as I know, yes. Why do you ask? Minister: Just...checking. It's been a while. Shame about the missiles. We could've used them. Owl: Well, too bad. Those missiles were destroyed a long time ago. There's no more organizations that want to spend their R&D budget on a single one. Minister: Just checking. Survivor: Well, check it later. Where's Highlander, anyways? (A ding sounds out, followed by Highlander opening the door to the roof.) Survivor: Oh, finally. We were about to pull out the Monopoly deck and use it to summon you. Highlander: Aww, so you do care. Survivor: I do. Don't take it too far. Any news? Highlander: Well... We've gotten word. They're kicking up Operations in NY a notch. Seeing a lot more unmarked vans, and a lot more warehouses popping up. I swear, it's like they're trying to take over the docks, turn the area into CM all over again. Survivor: Is that all? Highlander: ...No. There's a new Halcyon team on the block. Seems like they didn't like Phoenix's little operation. Apparently, they're the best of the best. Top five, whatever that counts for anymore. Survivor: Who are they? Highlander: They call themselves The TCPL. Survivor: Uh...huh- Owl: GUYS! Tungsten's started their op. Power's out! (Everyone on the balcony turns their heads towards the building. Lights are out, and they can see brief flashes of light on a floor.) Minister: Hold on, I think I got another rangefinder here... (Minister walks over to the balcony, and looks through the rangefinder.) Survivor: ...Athena, you think I should get the chopper started? Athena: ...Go for it. What's the worst that can happe- (Suddenly, the area is illuminated by a big explosion from the building. It washes over them for a second, before the shockwave knocks them all back, and the sound arrives.) Athena: Agh! Minister: Damn it, what happened? (There's a ringtone. Minister pulls out his phone, and answers it.) Wisecrack: Howitzer, cover the left flank! There's enemies inbound! Minister: What's going on? Wisecrack: It was a setup! Someone tipped them off! The server room was rigged! Claymore: Watch out, they got an RPG! Get down! (The call ends, as another explosion is seen in the building. The side of it is on fire now, and there's dust everywhere. The helicopter is spun up) Minister: Survivor, how long until dust off? Survivor: We can take off now! Minister: Alright. Highlander, Pitfall, you're with me. Highlander: Minister, take this. (Highlander hands him a thumper, while Pitfall gets inside the chopper.) Minister: Thanks. Athena, can you handle mission coordination? Athena: You know it. Survivor: Owl, you can snipe from here, yes? Owl: I've done it before, no worries. Survivor: Perfect. (Highlander gets into the chopper, while Minister pulls out his F57, and sits securely on the skids. Owl wields her CH-A, and Athena's back is to the wall, focused on the laptop.) Minister: Alright. It's time. (Minister knocks on the outside of the chopper, signalling it to take off. As it speeds towards the building, Owl aims her CH-A, ready to act as sniper support.) - Quick Response= : "Phoenix team Tungsten is under fire. Their operation has been compromised. Try to make sure they make it through unscathed. You've been sent in as QRF, but this is on a tight timetable. If we lose Tungsten, we lose the intel they have. Do not let me down." : -Mission Brief Quick Response was an operation undertaken by Team Minutemen. Mission Objectives Rescue * Wait for landing * Get into the building * Regroup with Tungsten * Break open doors * Get out before building collapses Mission Outcome Team Minutemen successfully regrouped with Tungsten team via helicopter insertion. Athena and Owl acted as a mission coordination team, with Owl offering her brand of sniper induced headaches, and Athena hacking around obstacles. Mission Lines :"Alright, landing in 30 seconds, hold tight." :"Got it. Covering now. Try not to get in the way of my bullets." - Retaliation= : "We've got word, they've taken out our Las Vegas operation. Again." - Served Cold= : "And there's the problem, see? They've fortified the place heavily. It would be suicide to take it head on. Not unless you've gotten a gunship handy?" - Inbound= : "Oi, keep quiet. Halcyon's on the warpath. If this keeps up..." - Battle Lines= : "We got a huge mission here. Harrier and Tungsten are providing support for us. This is it operatives. Stealth was never an option." - Dawn= Dawn is a cinematic taking place on December 16, 2018. It is the attack on Phoenix. Summary Team Minutemen are at one of their warehouses in the woods. Harrier and Tungsten teams are also milling about. Minister converses with Survivor about the success of their mission, while Highlander is talking with Howitzer about their C4 preferences. Athena and Owl are together, helping with the hacking. Pitfall, however, is alone. He muses about how it's been quiet lately. Too quiet... The warehouse wall is blown up, taking out Howitzer, and knocking out Highlander. Minister fires a RAVEN towards the hole in the wall, before rushing towards cover, while Survivor simply opens fire with his MM20. The attackers push in, taking out Claymore, and Wisecrack. Athena finally recognizes who the attackers are - it's Team Gambler, one of the few teams to stay loyal to Halcyon, fierce and ruthless. Owl drags Highlander to the van, while Pitfall's already slinked away into the night. Minister tells Athena to run for it, him and Survivor will attempt to hold Gambler off. Team Harrier couldn't assist, simply evacuating. Winternight and Vanguard assisted, but ultimately were overwhelmed and killed. Meanwhile, in the Van, Highlander wakes up, and Owl tells her to activate Plan B. She grabs a detonator out of her jacket, and activates it. Minister and Survivor are making their last stand in the warehouse. Minister's ditched his SAW, opting for his backup F57, while Survivor is peppering the enemy operatives, clad in Aegis armor with his K45. Suddenly, the warehouse explodes, and the screen cuts to black. The screen refocuses, now in the safehouse. Minister gets up from his bed, and asks Survivor what happened. Survivor recounts it. Minister asks what to do now. Athena is in the background, fiddling with her RAVEN, and Highlander is still clutching her right arm. Owl types on her reinforced laptop. Survivor says that they're going dark for a while. Phoenix locations globally have been hit. Jackdaw's said to get to Montreal when possible, but it's not possible. Minister asks what's left. Survivor says that there's only 300 operatives left, including them. Script (Phoenix repurposed Warehouse. Minister is talking with Survivor, Highlander's with Howitzer, Owl and Athena are talking, and in the corner, Pitfall is there. Vanguard and Nightwinter are in the background, Wisecrack is in the foreground checking his CBR-C, and Team Harrier is talking over a map.) Minister: That last op was something, huh? Survivor: Very explosive, I agree. But could we have toned it down, just a little? Minister: Highlander doesn't like taking chances. Neither do I. Survivor: Right. So, how's your arm? Minister: Healing. I'll have to talk with Highlander about 'danger close'. Survivor: Noted. (Pitfall is in the corner, K45 ready.) Pitfall: ... I don't like this. Far too quiet. (Highlander is talking with Howitzer.) Highlander: So, conical, or square? Howitzer: I'd say conical for armor piercing. Square C4 are for...general purposes. Highlander: Pack Breaching Charges, then? Howitzer: Your choi- (The wall is blown up. It kills Howitzer instantly, but only knocks out Highlander) Survivor: Damn it! Everyone, take cover! (Team Gambler moves in, firing at anyone out of cover. Wisecrack and Claymore are cut down by the enemy fire. Minister is behind a concrete barrier, firing his RAVEN at the troops.) Minister: They've got Aegis armor! Survivor: What led you to that conclusion, genius? Who are these guys anyways? (Athena's recovered from her shock, and calls out to them.) Athena: It's Team Gambler! They're ruthless, and won't stop at anything to kill you! Athena: OWL! Get Highlander to the van! Owl: Got it! (Owl begins dragging Highlander to the van, firing at Gambler with her K45. While she's loading Highlander into the van, Athena pulls out her CBR-C, and fires at Gambler, managing to kill one via the armor piercing. Which turns their attention to her.) Minister: Athena, run for it! Me and Survivor will hold them off! (Team Harrier's already evacuated. Athena gets into Owl's van.) Minister: Come on then, have at you, you fiends! Survivor: If this is our last stand, we'll go down fighting! (Gambler points their Sawblades towards the duo, backs to the wall, inside a makeshift barricade. Minister aims his F57 at them, and Survivor, having discarded his stock, aims his MM20 one-handed. There is a brief lull, before the gunfire starts again.) (Cut to the inside of the van. Highlander wakes up.) Owl: Oh, finally. You still have that detonator? Highlander: Yep. Why? Owl: Plan B. Highlander: But, the others! Owl: ...just do it. (Highlander reluctantly flips the glass lid open on the detonator, and presses it.) (Back in the warehouse, Minister's ditched his SAWBLADE, and Survivor his MM20. However, only another member of Gambler has fallen. Minister stands up and shoots at the enemy with his RAVEN, while Survivor blind fires from behind the barricade.) Minister: Come on then! Come and get m- (The interior of the Warehouse explodes. The screen cuts to black.) (There is a faint heartbeat. The camera refocuses to show a familiar safehouse.) (Minister is lying on the bed, eye closed. His eye opens, and he sits up.) Minister: Ugh... my head. Survivor: You'll get over it, don't worry. Minister: What happened? Last I remember, we were in the werehouse, fighting to the last? Survivor: ...someone activated Plan B without our knowledge. It didn't kill the 4 Aegis guys there, but it saved our lives. Minister: No need to guess there. Damn it, what's the plan now? And what day is it? Survivor: Merry Christmas. It's the 25th. Probably not what you wanted, but it's what you got. You were out cold for a couple of days, y'know? Almost worried Owl to death. She's... protective that way. Minister: Hah...damn it. What happened to Phoenix? Surely they wouldn't let this slide? (The camera shows the rest of the operatives. Athena's cleaning her RAVEN out, Owl is typing on a reinforced laptop. Highlander's creating a makeshift timebomb, and Pitfall's in the corner, aiming his K45 at the doorway.) Survivor: Phoenix...they're almost down and out. What happened there was a coordinated attack. Phoenix locations around the globe have been wiped out, entirely. Jackdaw's still alive, gathering people in Montreal. We can't meet up there, though. He knows we're still alive, so there's that. We're in dire straits, Minister. Minister: ...what's left? Survivor: 300. Only 300 operatives are left. Tungsten was wiped out. I'm... sorry. - D.S. Al Coda= : "Our entire operation has been crippled. But, they didn't take out all of us. That was their first mistake. We will rise from the ashes again. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine, shall we? Pitfall and Athena have identified several points of interest. One that was vexing to us was the seemingly obvious Halcyon Safehouse housed within spitting distance of our new safehouse. Survivor will deal with that, but of note was also the Cincinnati Trust bank. Seems like Halcyon likes keeping the old classics relevant. We have no doubt that the bank's beefed up security from the last time you were there, and that they have been paid by Halcyon to... ensure security is up to the task. So, we shall take another dead drop from the bank, just like before. You up for it?" : -Mission Description. Operation Red Glare was a Phoenix operation undertaken by teams Minutemen and Harrier. Mission Synopsis The mission centered around a a certain bank in Cincinnati, previously hit in the Deposit op. This operation was an attempt to relieve the Phoenix troopers that were still alive, giving them targets to hit, and areas to do it. Mission Objectives Plan A: Rehashed * Interrogate the Bank Manager. * Get the vault keycard. * Open the vault. * Grab the deaddrop * Extract. Plan B: Revisited * Grab Highlander's thermite from the van. * Place it in the lobby, and in the meeting room. * Wait for the burn. * Break open maglocked deposit boxes. * Place another thermite in the lobby. * Escape with objective. - Section= :"That hit you did yesterday got us on their radar. Enough for them to send a team of operatives after you. Be careful." - Operative Combat= : "We've gotten a new lead from the dead drop. A Halcyon Convoy is heading down to their resupply point. Unfortunately for them, their route involves a lesiurely drive down a heavily forested rural area. Where nobody will see or hear them. Perfect target. We need supplies to keep ourselves afloat, so if this fails, it'd be best to go to ground. Halcyon has long memories, after all..." : -Mission Description. Operation Top Gun was a Phoenix Raid undertaken by Minutemen, to get Halcyon back for Operation Light Dusk. The mission centered around hitting a Halcyon convoy. Operation Synopsis Minister, Highlander, and Survivor waited in the forest while the Halcyon convoy rumbled by. As soon as the convoy reached the middle of it, Minister walked out into the road, Thumper in hand, and blew up the lead van. Highlander, activated the explosives sending more of the convoy into chaos, and Survivor opened fire on the remains of the convoy. However, one of the survivors of the convoy called for reinforcements, and much to their dismay, it arrived in the form of several elite operatives, known to Minutemen for their deeds and role in the destruction of Phoenix. Minutemen extracted under fire. Survivor was injured during the battle, but will make a full recovery. The Safehouse is safe, for now. Supplies gathered gives us a few more months, but after that, it's over. Mission Lines : "Alright Minister, do your thing." : "Now." : -Mission start dialogue. : "Van's down, move in!" : "Providing support." : -Objective 2 completed. : "Ground team, you've gotten a big problem on your hands! Team Gambler is inbound to your location!" : "Great, just what we needed" : "They practically destroyed you last time, don't take any chances! Just hang on, Pitfall's on his way to support!" : "Do you really need to bail me out everytime?" : "I suppose I could leave you to bleed out next time, Survivor." : "Boys, boys, we got our extraction right here. Let's move before they get a lock on the van!" : - More operative banter. : "That van ain't one of ours! Take cover!" : "Oi, Minister! You got anymore thumper rounds?" : "You want me to throw spuds at them? No? I'M OUT OF AMMO." : "Fine, take this Raven mag, and make it count!" : -Survivor and Minister. : "Gambler is on the field, you need to get out of there now." : -Athena, assault warning. : "Jeez, wasn't this supposed to be a simple hit and run?" : "Well, we did make a mark on them, I suppose. Still." : "You want the escape vehicle to get blown apart? GET IN!" : -Operative banter. : "Shoot, Survivor's hit!" : "I got him, don't worry!" : "I'm alright, just get to the van!" : -Radio chatter. : "Right, right. THE VAN'S GETTING TORN APART GET IN HERE NOW" : -Pitfall, if you take too long. - Revelations= : "We've got Halcyon hit squads after us. Several, in fact..." - Game Over= : "There's one more option. You're not gonna like it, though..." : "It's suicide, I know, but pull this off, and we can go home free. No Halcyon hit squads after us, no disgruntled Steel Cove off to murder us. Do this, and we can clear the slate. That is, if you live." : "Guess we've got no choice in the matter. Hope you like Vegas, because it's go time people. Time to pay our dues to Gambler." }} |-|Roll of the Dice...= Down in Vegas, there's a group of Halcyon Operatives. They're quite the bunch, a ragtag group of people, but when the chips are down, there's nothing that dissuades them. Quite the gamblers, aren't they? Summary Blindside was a loyal Halcyon Commando of Team Gambler, and was the founder of it. He has been around the world, and has facilitated gun shipments to Halcyon. He was unfortunately lost during Operation Devil's Due, killed by Minutemen member Minister. Operations * Led Halcyon counterattack during Operation Crossed Wires * Managed to lead Tungsten into a trap in New York during Operation Fading Light * Acted as Mission Lead for Operation Sky Fall * Led Halcyon attack against Phoenix teams Harrier, Minutemen, and Tungsten, crippling Phoenix's powerbase * Managed to secure deal with Cincinnati Trust * Managed to lead Minutemen into another trap in rural Texas * Finally met his match in Vegas, at the hands of Minister - Nightingale = : "Try to make this one interesting, at least." : -Nightingale. Summary Nightingale is a member of Halcyon Team Gambler, and a Halcyon Infiltrator. She has participated in Halcyon operations against Phoenix interests many times. Has gone dark following Devil's Due. Operations * Assisted Blindside in the Halcyon Counterattack during Crossed Wires. * Delayed Phoenix reinforcements during Fading Light * Acted as mission coordinator for Operation Royal Flush * Coordinated base defense during Operation Full House * Found out location of Minutemen safehouse during Operation High Card * Assisted in mission coordination during Operation Sand Castle * Acted as assault member in Operation Light Dusk * Falsified troop movements in the dead drop * Acted as part of the Ambush in rural Texas. * Managed the last stand during Devil's Due. }} Category:Blog posts